


3 am

by LostAndUnfound



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Late at Night, M/M, Rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAndUnfound/pseuds/LostAndUnfound
Summary: It's 3 am. Pete's awake.





	3 am

3 am. Pete was awake. He did want to be, but here he was. Staring at the ceiling of his room, watching the fan blades go round and round. He was thinking about his life, and everytime he messed up. All the things he did wrong, all the ways he could be better. How he could improve everything he'd done, and how he should be even better in the future. He hated this. But, he knew that Patrick, the person sleeping next to him, was proud of him. Pete looked over at him and smiled. Patrick breathed softly in his sleep. He looked peaceful and relaxed. That was a huge contrast to how he looked earlier that day (Ortechnicallythedaybefore). For some reason, Patrick had decided to try and bake a cake from scratch. It didn't work out so well, and if Pete focused, he could still smell the result. He grinned softly at the memory, and rolled so that he was facing Patrick completely. Patrick mumbled something and shifted slightly, but thankfully didn't turn away. Pete leaned forward and kissed his forehead, and the went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Quietly ignores mermaid fic in favor of a late night ramble.


End file.
